


A Frozen revisit of the Arendelle World

by Loekman3



Category: Frozen (2013), Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Game: Kingdom Hearts III, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loekman3/pseuds/Loekman3
Summary: The sequel to the "A Frozen retelling of Sora's visit". Sora, Donald and Goofy decides to revisit to Arendelle to check up on Anna and Elsa. There however, Sora must work together with the sisters to quell an uprising instigated by Larxene while at the same time, help the sisters patch up after a particularly bad argument with one another.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, here we go, the sequel to my first fanfic has arrived. This is an entirely original story where I imagined how Sora and co.'s second visit to Arendelle would be. It's an entirely original story so it's gonna take time for me to plan the whole story out. Again, this is a stand-alone story and has no bearing to the grand plot of Kingdom Hearts.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the property of Kingdom Hearts or Frozen, other than that Read, Review and Enjoy

"You four are going to reveal your greatest secret: the ancient Keyblade legacy that slumbers within you."

All the four Organization's present are shocked at Xemnas's words before the Superior laughed as he proceeds to reveals their secret origins that they once couldn't remember.

* * *

Moments later, both Marluxia and Larxene appeared together within the caves of the Keyblade Graveyard as they process the information that Xemnas revealed to them.

"So we used to be one of the chosen Keyblade wielders assigned by Foreteller? Marluxia, do you get any of this?" Larxene asked him.

"Hmm it's a lot to process. Hmm Lauriam and Elrena, quite an interesting name we got. Although, that might explain why the Superior assign  _you_  in capturing the Snow Queen for the Organization, not just because of your cruelty, but because you and her share a lot of traits with one another."

"Me really?" Larxene laughed at his comment "Maybe I used to be a recluse but unlike the queen, I am not motivated by fear whatsoever but by seeing the tormented and anguished look on her own face. Now I think I'm beginning to show even more interest for her. Hmm, I wonder if I could still have the princesses by our side against the rest of the Organization?"

Marluxia shows a hint of chuckle from that comment. In truth, the two have no intention of ever delivering the New Seven Hearts to the Organization, as they fully intent on using the light within them to overthrow the old man and become their new leader. More specifically, Marluxia wants Rapunzel to willingly abandon her parents and follow him under the pretense of exploring other worlds in order to exploit her healing powers while Larxene corrupt Elsa onto the path of darkness so they use the ice powers as one of their biggest weapon against them. As for Anna? They intially have no use for her but after some discussion, decides to find a way to draw out her potential light powers from her as much as possible.

"But didn't you told us that she no longer has the fear etched within her heart? If I remember what you said, she is a much happier person now especially with the "little spare" by her side." Marluxia asked her.

"Ah yes I did, but do you really think that just because she knows how to control her powers means that all those fears and anxieties go away?" Larxene grins at him. "Even know, based on what I observed in the kingdom, it seems that the Elsa's Eternal Winter has caused an untold number of damage on Arendelle, like how many people died as a result of the frost bite, or how farms have been destroyed, causing many people to starve, or even how Arendelle has lost a good number of trading partners because of her terrible first impression. Not only that but the dumb spare often have to try really hard to get the sister to spill out whatever problems she had. All I need to do is to ignite the flames within the plants of darkness and surely she would ruin whatever positive progress she made." Larxene let out a big evil laugh at her own comment. "What about you, do  _you_ think you can have Rapunzel by your side?" Larxene asked him.

Marluxia chuckled at her. "Of course I could, after all I watched as the King is beginning to show a seed of fears for her own daughter, the same fear that tore Arendelle's royal family apart could also tear Corona's family."

"What exactly do you mean?"

"Because the King has just reunited with his daughter after being kidnapped for 18 years, he would want do to anything to make sure that Rapunzel stays by his side. After all, he could no longer have any other children for another potential heir to the throne. All I need to do is to intimidate the King, let the seeds of fear grow within him by threatening his daughter until he becomes just like Gothel. With Rapunzel locked up, I will personally offer her freedom from her overprotective father, taking her closest friends with her. As long as I keep her occupied by having her explore all the other worlds, her hair will be ours to control."

"And what makes you think that the sun princess will support you in our plans?" Larxene pointed out to him.

"We do not need for her to fight alongside us, all we need to do is to bound ourselves with her own hair so we could quickly heal our wounds. I will make sure that her hair could not be cut down by anyone but us."

"Well, good luck with that, I'll do my own part of the work just you did your own, well tata." Larxene then teleports away. Marluxia smirked as well before he also teleports away to "fulfill" what the Organization assigned them to do.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sora, Donald and Goofy are currently in their Gummi Ship, having departed from San Franskoyo to await their next world, suddenly Sora has an idea.

"Hey guys, maybe we should check up on Elsa and Anna."

"What! Do we have to meet up with the queen again?" Donald exasperated at Sora's comment.

"Hey why not? Surely there's nothing wrong with paying a visit to the sister. I just wondered how are they doing, I hope the two are getting closer after being separated for so long."

"Sure we can go there for a brief visit, besides maybe Larxene could be up to no good again." Goofy offered in Sora's defense.

"Hey what makes you think she's gonna terrorize the girls again. It's already been proved to her that their love is greater than whatever darkness or fears set upon them." Sora argued back.

"Are you sure about that Sora? Because the last time we see her, the queen is still rather nervous about everything, and she seemed to doubt herself with Anna having to reassure her big sister."

"Hmm, now that you mention it, I guess they still have a lot of problems that they have to work through. So let's go then, onwards to Arendelle here we go!" Sora excitedly said.

"Ah fui, I guess I can't change your minds about this, well lead the way then Sora." Donald relented before they head off into the world ruled by two of the Seven Hearts.


	2. A Kingdom Under Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora and co. have landed once again in the Kingdom of Arendelle to check up on the sister only for him to learn that the kingdom isn't as it seemed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the property of Frozen or Kingdom Hearts, other than that, Read, Review, and Enjoy.

Sora, Donald and Goofy has just touched down onto the Kingdom of Arendelle and right now, they're walking on a village outskirt searching for the castle where the royal sisters resides.

"Ah, it's good to be back here again. I wonder what the people would say about us?" Sora said.

"Stop gawking and focus on finding the Princess and the Queen? Besides, I don't think they'd even know us or would treat kindly like those dignitaries that we ate with." Donald replied.

"Yeah it's true, but even then do we even know where the castle is? Surely they would know where it is?"

"Not to break it to you fellas but there seems to be a big fire going on out there." Goofy point his fingers out on one of the village's outskirt and upon closer inspection, familiar faces pop up...

"Oh no! Heartless!" Both Sora and Donald exclaimed and immediately, they rush into the village to protect the citizens.

After heading there, Sora notes that the Heartlesses seems to be a new kind that he has never seen. The Heartless resembles like a humanoid undead being with a sword with the Heartless emblem on its torso. The Heartlesses seem to notice the trio and attacked them though Sora, Donald and Goofy are easily able to fend them off with their weapons and all seem well...

At least until one of them suddenly become fire-ish and jumps right onto Sora.

"Sora! Look out!" Goofy exclaimed before Sora saw it, only for it to be too late as the Heartless explodes right in front of him causing the Keyblade wielder to get knocked down in a scream of pain. Just as the Heartless is about to stab him with the sword, Donald fire his Blizzard spell to vanquish it.

"Sora! You'd better learn to watch your back!" Donald chides him before using Cure on him.

"Hey! I always learn to watch where I'm going." Sora snarked back. Then they saw the Heartless seemingly charging itself with a firey aura which Sora assumed what allowed it to explode. Sora throws his Keyblade at the Heartless which caused it to explode itself out of it's fire. With this knowledge, the group proceeds to be more careful as they attack while dodging and firing those that are about to explode with fire at the same time. As the Heartlesses began to whittle, soon white creatures eventually appear to back them up, Dusks, Creepers and Ninja, Larxene's personal Nobody army. As soon as he saw them, Sora realized that something is definitely wrong and Larxene must be up to no good again.

Eventually though, they successfully wiped out the last of the Heartlesses and Nobodies. Jiminy eventually recorded the type in his journal and names it:  **Draugr**.

* * *

"Wew, I guess that's all of them." Sora said in relief as he and Donald douse off the flames with their Blizzard spell.

Just then the people of Arendelle came out of the hiding and approach the group.

"Thank you for saving us." One of the citizens said to them.

"You're welcome." Sora grins at their gratitude but then just as he is about to ask for their queen...

"Where are the monsters? Aren't they used to be here?!"

Sora looked to where he heard the voice and sees three of Arendelle's guards appearing, one of them appear to be in different clothes and the medals made Sora assume that the guy must be the leader and the one who spoke.

"We already took them down for you." Sora responded but to his surprise, the guard responded with a tone that he isn't expecting.

"That's preposterous! We're supposed to be the one to eliminate them! Not some bunch of hooligans like you!" The guard angrily replied.

"Hey! It's our duty to vanquish these monsters or else people like them will get hurt!" Donald argued back, offended at being called that. "Besides, I highly doubt that someone like you would be able to kill all these monsters!"

"That's where you're wrong, the grateful people here are proof that we fought off all these creatures. Or perhaps that witch has cursed you to be as delusional as the princess!"

The guard spitefully replied before Sora shouted back. "Elsa isn't a witch at all and she definitely didn't curse us or her sister! We're all loyal to her because we love her! I know she would never do that, she is a fair and just queen who truly cares for her subjects including you."

"Hmmph, whatever it seems that you really are cursed with her magic." The guard leader and the other two walks away from the scene. "Next time, stay out of our way and leave all the exterminations to us if you know what's good for you." The guards then left the three and went away.

"Umm do you guys know what exactly is going on?" Goofy asked the two.

"Nu-uh." Both Sora and Donald replied before the latter followed up. "What exactly is his problem anyway? We saved them like we always did and yet these jerks have the gals to not show some gratitude to us!"

"I can explain to you three if you want." The citizen who thanked them offered an explanation. "It seems that you guys seem to be new around here."

"Um thanks but, we came here to see the queen. Do you guys know where she is?" Sora asked but when he saw the citizens faces, their expressions seems, uncertainty? Distrust? Fear? All Sora is that these people don't seem to accept their new queen. Even the one who Sora is talking to have a surprised expression but he quickly change into a smile again. "The castle where the queen resides in up north over there." The citizen point his hand in the direction opposite the group. "Are you sure you don't want me to guide you?"

"No, we're good thanks for the direction by the way." Sora thanked him.

"No problem, we are all eager to help someone with a heart of a true hero. Wish you three luck with the queen and the princess."

"Huh?" Sora got confused by that statement but doesn't question it before they head off.

Elsewhere, an antenna-haired woman in black coat has just observed this whole debacle.

"Hmm, with those three nitwits on my way, this isn't gonna as easy as I thought, ah well I just need to find a way to get them off my foot on the queen." Larxene said before she teleports away with a Dark Corridor.

* * *

After some time, they eventually came close to the castle where the sisters resided and it seems that the gates remained open so hopefully it means that they could enter the castle without much objections.

"Halt, you are not to come any closer inside the castle." Of course just as they reached the courtyard of the castle, two guards are there to stop them from any further.

"Please, we want to see the sister's, we're their friends." Sora replied.

"Friends? Since when do they even have friends, I highly doubt they even know each other given how much-" One of the guard said seethingly.

"Um since the gates have been opened again?" The other guard replied to him. "Have you not saw just how happy they were together?" Then looks at the group. "Anyway, the queen will head out of this castle to deal the monsters that came up a few days earlier. She'll came down here in an hour. Please, have a seat you three."

But then, another guard with a different color came out of the castle door. "Wait! You guys can let these three in. They're the ones who helped bring the queen back to the kingdom."

"But... captain?"

"The queen has allowed Kristoff and Sora to be allowed to enter the castle without permission. And I assume this boy is the latter, after all he is also the one who escorted the princess back to the castle during the sudden winter. And if I remember, he is also the one who stopped that giant wolf that came from that treacherous prince."

"Yup that's me." Sora confirmed him

"Come then I'll take you to where she is." And the group eagerly followed him inside.

* * *

"So um... you're the Captain of the Arendelle guards aren't you?" Sora asked him as they're walking through the castle.

"Yes I am. You can call me Captain Stadham." The guard replied to the boy.

"Then, who is the other guard with a different color? He seems hate to Elsa, calling a witch and even accusing her of brainwashing other people."

"He's Admiral Jason of the Arendelle military. He's the one who leads all the guards in the Queen's stead including me as well as managing Arendell's trade vessels and ships. And unfortunately, he utterly detest having a witch to rule the kingdom and more than once we heard her insulted the queen behind her back."

"But that doesn't make sense, surely people here know that Elsa isn't a bad person at all?"

"I and most of the other guards see her as the queen regardless if she has ice powers or not, but unfortunately those who lost their loved ones see her as a witch that deserved to be burnt to the stake..." The Captain sorrowfully replied to the Keyblade wielder.

But then as they came closer to where the sisters are located in...

"You can't just keep taking the blame for something that wasn't your fault!"

Sora thought he had heard Anna's voice and judging from the tone, it is clear that she is arguing with someone.

"What exactly do you want to me to tell them?! That all of this is caused by a woman in black coat?! How would you expect them to believe that when they don't even trust a monster like me?!" That's Elsa's voice coming out which made it clear to the group that the sisters are arguing with each other.

"For the last time, you're not a monster Elsa! You're the queen of the kingdom, of course they would believe anything you say! Besides, they already know that their leader can control ice. And... and they saw that giant wolf as well as those creatures and-"

"Enough Anna! They all clearly think that they're done by me and telling them that won't change it." Sora and the others then heard Elsa's footsteps coming closer to them. "I have to go, I need to prove myself to the people that they could trust me. I'm sorry." Eventually, Elsa left and went out opposite of their direction.

"Um, I don't really know what to say other than what just happened...?" Sora said, speechless of the incident.

"It seems that the sisters have just been caught in an argument with one another." The captain said to the three. "How about you three talk to the queen first. The queen's chamber is a white snowflake colored door. I'll look for the Royal Ice Harvester, he's the only other person who she can confide with. The Queen only have the two servants in the castle to do that..."

"Don't worry we're on it." And they followed to where the queen headed but not before hearing Anna said languages that he's pretty sure not supposed to know.

* * *

"Um do you guys think that the queen would let us in? I mean she doesn't seem to be in the right mood..." Goofy pointed out to the group.

"Hey, maybe we're the only ones aside from Anna that doesn't see Elsa as the queen. I see her as someone who needed a friend to confide with. And since she isn't exactly on the best terms with her sister, we're the only ones who can help." Sora replied to Goofy. Shortly after the conversation, Sora, Donald and Goofy has reached to snowflake themed door that the captain mentioned. Just as Sora was about to knock on the queen's door, Elsa suddenly came out seemingly ready to fight against the Heartlesses.

"Captain, please make sure that Anna is to be accompanied-"

"Um, I'm not the really the captain here." Sora chuckles.

Elsa gasped in happiness the sight of the only true friends she had aside from her sister. "S-Sora is that really you?"

"Yup that's me alright." The boy replied with a big grin with hands above his head while Donald and Goofy bowed in front of her.

Elsa wanted to hug him, to hold hands with Sora, but she is still too nervous to freely touch anyone but her sister so all she can do is awkwardly wave at him while nervously smile. "It's s-so good to see you a-again. I've always wondered where have you been."

"We went to a lot of places, help out lots of people and chase away all those bad guys. We came here to visit you two but then we saw those Heartlesses and Nobodies. Do you know what happened?" Sora asked her.

"It's that women in black coat again." Elsa simply replied to them.

"What?!" All three groups gasped. "Larxene is pestering you again? Doesn't she know that you won't bow at her feet?"

"Apparently not, and that's I have to help them, it is my duty as the queen and big sister to stop her. Come on, you three I need all the help I can get." Elsa walked away towards the exit with Sora and the others tailing not far behind.

"Um, I want to ask your majesty, what happened between you and the princess earlier?" Goofy asked. "You two seemed to argue about something."

Elsa sighed before answering after a short pause without looking back. "I went to my sister's chambers to try to convince Anna that her idea of telling the truth about that woman is a really bad idea."

"Huh what exactly are you telling us?" Donald asked.

"When those creatures appeared, the people accused me of calling forth such creatures to terrorize them. Then I realized that perhaps I should scapegoat myself as the one who created such things because that's what a monster like me deserved..." Elsa sadly replied to them. "Our argument escalates until I shut it off and left, as I couldn't convince my sister."

"Hey, call yourself monster Elsa! You're not, you're a wonderful queen with a wonderful ice powers." Sora tried convincing Elsa otherwise.

"Even if what you and Anna said it's true." Elsa finally stopped walking and looked back at them with a sad face. "I don't think they would believe that, after all I cursed this land with winter in first place and the people here aren't so trusting of their new queen. I'm not sure if I should tell them about those supernatural elements of the outside world."

"Well, if we fought them off, then perhaps those people would begins trusting you again. After all, the more people you save, the better your public approval would be." Goofy said to her.

"I don't know if that's possible, but what you said before is exactly what I'm about to do right now, I have to stop them."

The group walks down the castle but just then she suddenly stopped walking.

"Elsa, are you okay?" Sora asked her.

"Um, actually maybe you three should go talk to Anna. I can't get off my mind about that argument and... you should try to hear her side of the story, then tell me who is actually right..."

"Don't worry, I'll talk to her, besides maybe the sight of me could lift her moods up. Donald and Goofy, you two can look after Elsa, I'll go and greet myself to the princess."

"Aye aye Sora." Donald and Goofy nodded while Sora head up to where the captain just guided them just now but before he could do that...

"Sora wait, make sure to stay by her side at all times and don't get her into the middle of the conflict." Elsa promised to Sora even though she is fully aware that Anna probably won't just sit back and let the elder sister do all the work.

"Well... I make no promises." Sora just smiled and replied before he left off which made Elsa sigh and head out of the castle with Donald and Goofy accompanying her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah finally, after months of plotting, planning and slacking, I finally updated the first chapter, just in time before my big vacation. Now I don't know if I could ever write a good story as good as the movie, let alone my first fiction but I wanted to try and write a story with nothing more than my non-creative mind. When will the next chapter be updated? Well I make no promises.

**Author's Note:**

> For those asking about the first story, I am currently still writing the last chapter that basically serves as an extended ending to the fan fic but unfortunately not only I wasted weeks but my chapter is getting too big. So I've decided to add a prologue that serves as the introduction to my story and with it, I can hopefully merge it into my big story with similar but different story route.


End file.
